


string shot

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Breastfeeding, Crossover, F/F, Gwen is 18, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Everyone in the neighborhood thought that Gwen Stacy could often be found at the Midoriya household because of her classmate Izuku. When in reality, Gwen Stacy only had eyes for his mother.





	string shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumberduddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumberduddle/gifts).



> This was a request from Yumberduddle. Thank you for the lovely requests and I hope you enjoy this! I had lots of fun writing it! ;)
> 
> This was also written for [Dick or Treat 2019!](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/) For this challenge, you write a smut fic with a title that is a Pokémon move. Enjoy!

Everyone in the neighborhood thought that Gwen Stacy could often be found at the Midoriya household because her classmate Izuku. When in reality, Gwen Stacy only had eyes for his mother.

Lucky for her, single mom Inko was just as interested.

So, after a long hard school day, Gwen Stacy would make the short trek from her house to the Midoriya’s. She often swung over the fence using the oak tree in the backyard. She’d slip in through the unlocked sliding door and into the kitchen where Inko was most likely planning dinner.

“Hello Gwen!” she greeted with a wave. 

“Hiya,” Gwen replied as she jumped up to sit on top of the kitchen counter.

“Get down from there, you’ll hurt yourself,” Inko chastised.

Gwen laughed. String shot from her hand and she swung herself off the counter. She headed right for Inko, wrapping her legs around the woman. She used her strength to keep herself light to not tip over Inko.

Inko looked at her with wide eyes. “I sure hope you aren’t swinging around your classrooms like that.”

“Of course not,” Gwen lied with bright eyes. She leaned closer to Inko’s face. “Not that you should worry! You’re not  _ my _ mother.”

Inko laughed. “Thank goodness…” Her eyes were fixed on Gwen’s smirk.

Gwen cupped Inko’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. Inko gave a surprised squeak. She always seemed surprised. They’ve been doing this for months, yet she’s still surprised when Gwen wants to talk to her, kiss her, touch her.

Gwen unwrapped her legs from around Inko, placing them on the tile floor. She broke the kiss, meeting Inko’s eyes. “Can we go to your bedroom?”

Inko gulped before nodding. Gwen grabbed her hand, tugging her in the direction of Inko’s bedroom. Once they were in, Gwen slammed the door shut. Inko’s face was flushed from excitement.

“You’re not my mother,” Gwen repeated before she settled herself in the middle of the bed. “But I do love it when you’re my mommy.”

Inko cooed, smiling down at the blonde. “I’ll help you get undressed.”

Inko’s gentle hands roamed around Gwen’s body. First, she unzipped her teal sweatshirt. She carefully hung it up on a hanger. Then, she tugged off her pink tank top. She unbuttoned her tight jeans, jerkily shedding them from Gwen’s pale legs. Inko folded the top and jeans, placing both on her dresser. 

Gwen now donned only her small white bra and underwear. Inko hands rested on her waist. “Did you have a rough day at school?” she asked as she softly glided her fingers along Gwen’s skin.

Gwen nodded, giving Inko an exaggerated pout. “It was awful.”

“You poor thing,” Inko stated with a frown. “Do you want mommy to make you feel good?”

“Yes please,” Gwen breathed. She opened her legs, inviting her in. Inko placed a hand on Gwen’s underwear. It barely touched Gwen, which caused her to whine. She closed her legs, motioning Inko to remove her underwear. “Please, mommy.”

Inko swiftly took off Gwen’s underwear. Gwen spread her legs again, revealing curly blonde hair and a pleasing pink pussy. Inko hummed. She traced her finger around Gwen’s entire cunt. When Gwen squirmed, she pinched the outer lips together. 

“So cute,” Inko squealed as she toyed with Gwen’s pussy.

“Please,” Gwen whined, desperate for Inko to properly touch her.

Inko swirled a finger around Gwen’s inner lips before pressing it to Gwen’s clit. She began to massage it. Her touch was sure and experienced. An image of the time Gwen had caught Inko rubbing herself in the bathroom flashed into her mind. Yes, Inko’s hands were experienced. Gwen moaned at the thought, as well as Inko’s delightful touch.

“Feeling better already?” Inko asked as she continued to stimulate Gwen.

“Yes, mommy,” Gwen panted. She reached out her for Inko. Her hands found purchase on one of her round breasts. Gwen palmed it eagerly, feeling the hard nipple under the layers of clothing.

“I see,” Inko said as she pulled her hand away from Gwen. She removed her sweater and undid her bra. She sat on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard. Gwen laid down her lap. She wrapped her lips around one of the pink buds. She sucked until Inko’s milk began to dribble onto her tongue. Inko gasped at the sensation.

Gwen stretched her legs out, silently begging for Inko’s touch again. Inko’s fingers found their way inside Gwen’s pussy and her thumb. began to massage her clit again. She moaned around Inko’s breast. She swallowed more of Inko’s milk. Some dripped out of her mouth and on to Gwen’s chest.

Inko’s fingers continued to slide in and out of Gwen, slick from her arousal. Her thumb pressed hard at her throbbing clit, occasionally making the blonde squirm and moan in Inko’s lap. Gwen looked up at Inko, finding her expression calm and nurturing as she continued to pleasure Gwen. 

Inko’s suddenly picked up her pace. Her hand moved faster and dove deeper. Gwen let out a small scream. She gripped Inko’s breast tightly, causing milk the spray on the both of them. Gwen didn’t care. She continued to squeeze the plush breast. It anchored her as Inko pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

“Come for mommy,” Inko coaxed before slamming her fingers into Gwen.

Waves of pleasure crashed over Gwen, who came with a choked sound. Her body shook as he squirted all over Inko’s hand and skirt, as well as her own thighs. Her entire body was a wet mess of sweat, milk, and her own slick.

Inko pulled her hand away from Gwen’s quivering cunt. “You did so good, Gwen,” she praised. She pointed to a towel resting on the dresser. “Can you get that for mommy?”

Gwen took a few deep breaths before she shot a string toward the towel. She tugged her hand backward and the towel landed on the bed. Inko grabbed it and began to clean Gwen’s thighs and cunt. “Be nice and still for mommy.”

Gwen sighed. She turned her head to drink more of Inko’s milk. She felt content and full in Inko’s lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> If you have any pairings you'd like me to write smut for this challenge, let me know. I've gotten some great requests so far that will be coming down the pipeline soon! You can get a good sense of my fandoms by looking at the list on my ao3 dashboard. I write m/m and f/f. And feel free to let me know if you have a certain Pokémon move in mind.


End file.
